Bobby Barrows
Bobby Barrows is one of the antagonists of the survival horror video game Clock Tower. Background Mary Barrows gave birth to a pair of twins, Bobby and Dan, with the help of Dr. Walter Simpson, in November 1986. However, they were not normal twins. The children were ill, their bodies deformed. They should have died of their afflictions, but they did not. And, most horrifically, they devoured Dr. Simpson's right hand when they were born. Walter immediately discovered that the children were demons, and thought that they should have died. As a result, Mary had Dr. Simpson sealed in a padded room that was intended for her, where he died three days later of suffocation. On September 14, 1995, Mary Barrows would adopt 4 girls—Jennifer Simpson, Laura Harrington, Anne, and Lotte—from the Granite Orphanage and bring them to the Barrows Mansion. Bobby—now 8 years old—would attack the girls there, wielding a huge pair of scissors to deadly effect as he hunted them through the mansion. Stats Attack Potency: Street Level '''with his scissors (Can use them to pierce through concrete and wood), '''Human Level without them (Lacks direct feats, can get overpowered by a normal girl). Speed: Below Average Human Speed (Fails to catch up with a normal girl), higher with teleportation. Durability: Wall Level ' (Often survives falls from multiple floors). 'Hax: Invulnerability/Immortality (Only within the Barrows Manor). Intelligence: Unspecified (Lacks any notable showings of intelligence or skill). Stamina: Infinite within the Barrows Manor. Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Invulnerability:' Due to the time distortions that exist within Clock Tower, he is invulnerable to physical trauma. This, however, would change as soon as time resumes to its normal pace. *'Teleportation:' Within the Barrows Mansion, he is able to freely teleport between rooms. Seems to have a limit, as he doesn't always use it when chasing Jennifer. *'Underwater Breathing:' He has shown the ability to breathe underwater for extended periods of time, such as when he drowned Anne inside a pool. Techniques None notable. Equipment *'Scissors:' A giant pair of shears, which he uses to kill his victims. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Impaled Anne with his scissors through a stained glass floor. *Devoured Walter Simpson's right hand as a baby. *Can easily overpower Jennifer. *His scissors can put holes in wooden doors. *Threw a wooden door off its hinges. *Drowned Anne inside a swimming pool. *Killed Laura after tying her up. *Pierced through concrete walls with his scissors. Speed/Reactions None notable. Durability/Endurance *Survived multiple falls from a high floor with no damage. *Tanked getting hit by a metallic can in the head. *Endured getting pecked at by a violent crow. Skill/Intelligence *In many of the endings of the game, killed Jennifer and her friends. *In Ending H, snuck into a car and presumably murdered Jennifer. *His actions influenced the existence of many future Scissormen. Powerscaling Nothing notable to discuss. Weaknesses *Childish and not very intelligent. *Most of his powers only work within the Barrows Mansion. *Merely existing in a place where the flow of time is normal will cause his deformed body to instantly decay. *Pretty weak physically and extremely slow. Sources Clock Tower Wiki (For the backstory only) Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Villains Category:Clock Tower Category:Capcom Category:Street Level Category:Human Level Category:Below Average Human Speed Category:Wall Level Category:Scissor Users